


Countdown

by KikoRush96



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, New Years kiss, POV Zuko (Avatar), Protective!Sokka, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: One boy who secretly wants to join in but appears indifferent. One girl who thinks tradition is stupid, but who wouldn’t mind kissing a certain boy at midnight. Just to see.Modern Day AU. New Years Kiss. Zutara. You get the idea.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> A little New Years Kiss story everyone has probably read before, but I just had to write anyway. 
> 
> I love New Years Kiss stories!!!

“Everyone grab your glasses! The countdown is about to start!” Zuko groaned as his friends scrambled around the room, scooping up glasses of champagne (or Ginger Ale in the case of his pregnant sister and pregnant Suki), and standing around the television in his apartment. The glittering ball on the screen began to slowly descend, as it did every year, changing colors as it went.

“Isn’t he something? Going on about this countdown and ball dropping? My brother is insane!” Zuko agreed with a nod of his head, watching Sokka, Katara’s brother, wrap his arms around Suki’s very pregnant belly, sparkling eyes on the television and mouth going a million miles an hour.

“His excitement is certainly admirable. If only he cared this much about his work.” He whispered back to Katara, who was the only one, besides him of course, sitting on the couch, not caring about the festivities. She went on for days before the gathering, as she did every year, about how stupid the tradition of the New Years Kiss was, how annoying Sokka was every single year about it, and how much she loathed the people who actually believed that crap meant anything about their relationship and the new year.

Zuko mostly agreed with her, though he kind of wished he had someone to kiss nonetheless. Just to change it up a little.

“Okay here we go guys! Grab your partner and get ready to count!” Zuko slouched down more into the plush couch, feeling a bit sour as he watched all his friends with their husbands and wives and boyfriends and girlfriends excitedly watching the show, the host shouting over the cheers of the crowd watching the ball. It was nearing the bottom, meaning the dreaded 10 count was coming.

Unbeknownst to him, Katara was looking at him with a thoughtful expression behind wide blue eyes.

“10...9....8....7....6...” Zuko finally sat up properly, resting his elbows on his knees and chin on his knuckles. He felt Katara shuffle next to him, probably moving to sit up like he was. He jumped in surprise when she grabbed one of his larger hands and placed a glass of sparkling champagne in it. She had one for herself, and he noticed with a spark of wonder that her lips were curved in the most beautiful, secretive, smile he’d ever seen on anyone’s face.

“5.....4.....3....” He rolled his eyes playfully at the increasing volume of his friends’ voices, though now he was starting to feel excitement building up in his chest. Katara suddenly yanked him to his feet, some of his drink spilling out onto his cheap carpet. Surprised, he looked at her just as the countdown hit zero, joyous shouts of ‘Happy New Years’ echoing through the room. As the couples began the traditional kissing at midnight, he went to awkwardly swallow his drink down to give him something to do, only to be interrupted by Katara putting her hand around his neck, eyes sparkling in mischief and curiosity.

“Zuko, may I?” He could only nod numbly, swallowing thickly as she leaned up, gently pulling his face down to meet hers. As their lips touched, Zuko warming up to the wonderful surprise of a midnight kiss with Katara rather quickly, an indignant shout, followed by cheers and whistles, rang in his ears.

“Katara!” She pulled away slowly from him, turning to smile cheekily at her brother, who was gaping at them. Zuko felt himself blush at the attention on them, dying to pull away from her and hide under his hoodies.

“Finally! I was wondering when you two would get to it!” 

“It took you long enough, Kat!”

“Congratulations, lovebirds!”

“Guys! That’s my baby sister and my best friend!”

“Shut up, Sokka. She’s a big girl, and Zuko is a wonderful guy.”

Their voices melded together as an argument broke out, though he stopped paying attention when the pretty brunette sat next to him, shyly fidgeting with her empty glass and avoiding his gaze. Gathering some courage, he shuffled closer and brushed his fingers against her warm hands. When she slowly took his, he smiled.

“Kat?” She looked up at him, blush coloring her cheeks prettily as she hit her lip nervously. 

“Zuko?” He lifted his glass to her.

“Happy New Year. May you get everything you want this year.” She smiled up at him now, setting her glass down and taking his hands in hers, leaning towards him as if to share a secret. He leaned forward too, wondering what was going to happen next.

“Let me tell you a little secret; I just got everything I’ve wanted every past New Years celebration. We’re starting off pretty well, I think.” He jolted back in surprise, mouth falling open at her words, but he was soon distracted by Aang, Sokka, Haru, and Chan singing drunkenly some stupid pop song at the top of their lungs.

New Years might just become his favorite holiday in the future, if he got to share it with the pretty girl smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2018!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **If you have a fanfic request, feel free to share it in the comments. I’ll write anything you want (unless it’s something really explicit/offensive). Fandoms I’m not a part of, I will probably need more information on! :)**


End file.
